


当小巍想要一个孩子以后（十）

by Akaitou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitou/pseuds/Akaitou





	当小巍想要一个孩子以后（十）

十  
沈巍一身黑袍更显得他消瘦，赵云澜看他似乎准备好了，便毫不犹豫的狠狠抽了下去。  
“pa pa pa pa pa”连着飞快的五鞭，每下都用了大力气，沈巍疼得张嘴要喊却被连续的疼痛惊得发不出声音，额头上的汗珠瞬间冒出薄薄地覆盖了一层，他一口咬住手臂分散注意力，也怕不小心喊出声来。  
“别咬着，疼了就喊出来。”赵云澜站在一旁小声说着，一边摸了摸他的头表示安慰，心里想着后面得轻点儿，小巍好久没试过这个真怕他受不了。  
手上的力道控制着了，但嘴上还在加码：“这五下只是让你适应一下，后面我就不手软了。”说着还故意在空中比划了几下，他用鞭的手法出神入化，这藤条怎么甩才能显得威力更大他可是了如指掌，沈巍听着风声都觉得屁股又疼了几分。

赵云澜控着力道，用了刚才的七成力气又对着臀峰抽了五下：“啊！……啊！……”同一个位置的猛烈疼痛让他忍不住喊了出来，藤条的叠加瞬间让臀峰肿高。  
“疼是让给你记着今天的错。想明白有什么要说的了吗？”赵云澜停下问他，给沈巍一点休息的时间。  
“我……我不该和老楚一起骗你。”沈巍避重就轻。  
“故意的是吧？我是为了这事儿罚你三十下吗？”赵云澜反手就是一下抽在腿上：“没关系，还有三十下够你想明白的。”

已经打过十下，沈巍身材瘦削，屁股上肉多的地方就这点，赵云澜掀开沈巍的外袍想看看刚才十下的程度。  
刚掀开就被眼前惊呆了，沈巍长长的黑袍底下居然没像往常一样穿着裤子，雪白的两条长腿伸着，上面是布着凌乱红痕的两团嫩肉，臀峰处最严重的地方已经出了红砂，斑斑驳驳看着楚楚可怜。  
赵云澜万万没想到掀开居然是这副模样，沈巍害羞得脸都红了。以前被罚赵云澜有时也会脱他的裤子，但他从没这么自觉过。他太久没被打，怕赵云澜打得狠自己又不愿求饶，只好偷偷做点小手脚，等赵云澜之后掀开看到伤痕也许会心软。  
但他万万没想到居然那么早就被看到了，这时候虽然疼得厉害，但远没有怕疼到没有羞耻心。这一出让他害羞地直往前躲，他一边躲小心回头看赵云澜的脸色：“云澜……我，我不是故意的，我没想到你要掀开……”

“哦……”赵云澜也懵了，他是被眼前的景象吸得挪不开眼睛，臀肉因为害羞而泛红，还有藤条印肿着，因为主人的偷偷挪动而颤抖：“谁让你躲了，回来！”  
赵云澜回过神发现沈巍都往前爬出半个身子了，一把扣着他的腰拖回来，把他的屁股安置在最顺手的位置：“再十下，给你想答案，说不出好的答案就要加罚了啊。”  
赵云澜避开伤处，存着几分力气抽了十下，速度很慢。能让沈巍消化一下疼痛，沈巍咬着下嘴唇呻吟出了声，这种缓慢的疼更能进到肉里，每一下疼都感受得清清楚楚，一点也不好挨。

打完十下，赵云澜停下让他休息：“来，说说吧，心里想什么呢？”  
“我之前想领养一个孩子，想试试你的态度……”  
“然后你斩魂使那么聪明的脑袋就想出这么个办法？把自己变小亲自试试？还故意戳火！”赵云澜听了无语，在沈巍身后反复踱步：“你就不能好好的问问我？”  
沈巍委屈：“问你你怎么会说真话，你一定会顺着我，说你想养就养吧。”  
看来不说清楚不行，赵云澜走到沙发旁，他蹲下撩开沈巍额头前有些汗湿的碎发，他正视着沈巍的眼睛：“如果你问我，我会告诉你，我不同意。”  
沈巍不敢相信。  
赵云澜一字一句：“我活了很久很久，但我只养大了你一个小孩，也只有你一个爱人。”  
他温柔地擦掉沈巍因为疼痛而不自觉落下的眼泪：“我们的生活中只会有我们两个人，无论是谁都无法介入。你可以资助很多的孩子，但我们不会拥有特殊的那一个，因为我不同意。小巍，你愿意答应吗？”

沈巍咬着嘴唇不出声，但心里已经填满了，身上也终于放松了。他把头埋在手臂里，身上很疼，心里也很感动，但他哭不出，因为他的心里被欣喜和爱意填满了，满到溢出来，散到了周围的空气里。  
他经常收到赵云澜爱的表白，但那种感觉是截然不同的。而这样的承诺令他安心，他想要一遍遍、一次次拥有这样的承诺与抚慰，永远都不嫌多，永远都不会满足。

赵云澜把沈巍埋在沙发里都憋红的脸抬起来，顺手刮了刮他的鼻子，沈巍整个人都是松弛的，也不躲，睁着大眼睛眨眨眼。  
赵云澜问他：“如果就这点事儿，那你刚才在别扭什么呢？”  
沈巍委屈，他以为这一篇已经揭过去了，怎么赵云澜还非要拿出来问。有什么好问的，难道说在吃自己的醋？  
“嗯？快点，我等着你呢。”赵云澜索性在地上坐下了，右腿膝盖立着，右手支在膝盖上拿着藤条玩儿。  
沈巍咬咬牙：“我以为你不知道那是我变小的样子，就把东西拿出来……”  
“总算肯说实话了。”赵云澜蹭地站起来：“我说你在那里遮遮掩掩憋着什么气，我能把你的东西用在别人身上吗？再说了，除了你我这样管过别人？？”他边说边抬手抽了两下。这两下又急又快，力道还特别大，沈巍整个人还维持着刚才松弛的状态趴着，被这突如其来的两下抽得有点懵。  
打完了才觉着一阵疼：“云澜……好疼啊，我都知道错了。”他放软了声音小声求着，他估摸着赵云澜该消气了，也顾不上别的只想萌混过关。

赵云澜看着伤势有点心疼，但气不过沈巍又要他拿着藤条才能挤牙膏似的说出心里话，觉得还是得给他个教训，非得这样才能乖一阵。  
“你每次都这么说哪次是真的记住了？嗯？”赵云澜用手指点点他的屁股，点下去的地方一阵泛白，沈巍自觉理亏不敢接话。  
“还有七下，不许躲，不疼你都记不住。”

沈巍听了害怕，这根藤条打起人来特别疼，所以每次用到藤条赵云澜都不会罚他次数太多，现在这三十多下已经要让他受不住了。  
太久没被打他越发变得怕疼，啪！啪！赵云澜抽了两下，沈巍疼得身上都在微微颤抖。啪！第三下下来他终于受不了了，带着哭腔求他：“哥哥……我真的知道错了，你饶了我这次吧。”

赵云澜听了心里一动，小巍脸皮薄，正常情况下从来不肯这样叫，这几天变小了才被哄着叫习惯了，突然在这个情形下听到这么一声，大荒山圣这颗老心脏砰砰跳个不停。  
沈巍刚才是疼晕了脱口而出，叫完了又后悔，偷偷看赵云澜的反应，赵云澜直愣愣站在那儿不知在想什么。  
忽然他走过去坐在沙发上，伸手揽沈巍的腰，把他揽过来抱在自己腿上。他把藤条放在一旁的茶几上：“最后五下便宜你了。”  
说着用手不轻不重地往他屁股上甩了五下巴掌，皮肤和皮肤接触的声音听着不小，但和前面的惩罚比起来更像是情人间的情趣，与其说是小疼，不如酥酥麻麻的感觉更胜。

沈巍得了甜头更想撩拨，企图乘胜追击把生气的昆仑君安抚好，他伏在人家腿上不敢起来，只好戳赵云澜的腿：“哥哥不生气了吧。”  
赵云澜之前就被他叫的没了脾气，现在更是觉得又心疼又喜欢，把他抱起来靠在自己身上：“我还能真的生你的气？去床上躺着帮你揉一下，不然明天更疼了。”

沈巍把头埋在赵云澜的肩膀里，任他抱回卧室里。被折腾得太累了，他完全没有力气考虑被人打横抱着的不自在，当了几天小孩以后，好像也适应了被人照顾的感觉。  
他趴在床上忽然想到一个问题：“你是怎么发现那个小孩是我的？”  
赵云澜一边把药膏轻轻涂在他皮肤上，一边无奈地回答：“你一天不在身边，我就给你打过五次电话，那么小的孩子寄放在别人家里，父母从来没来关心过。除了你这个电子盲还能有谁？”  
涂完了药膏赵云澜揉着伤，揉伤的疼堪比又打了一次，沈巍忍不住抱怨：“你轻点啊……”赵云澜故意逗他：“那你以后都叫我哥哥，我考虑一下。”

———————————-END———————————-


End file.
